A national sample survey of families and households is to be conducted. This would be the first large-scale national survey focusing exclusively on family and household phenomena. The substantive content of the survey includes: 1. Current household composition and household history of respondent while growing up; 2. Home-leaving processes of respondent and, where appropriate, respondent's adult sons and daughters; 3. Marriage and cohabitation history; 4. Quality of marital and cohabitation relationship; 5. Fertility history and expectations; 6. Quality of relationships with children; 7. Parenting practices and child-well being; 7. Relationship with minor step-children and children living elsewhere; 8. Description of separation and/or divorce experience and relationship with ex-spouse, including such things as child-support and parenting patterns of absent spouse; 9. Description of social networks - both kin and non-kin; 10. Norms and attitudes regarding family behavior and sex-roles; and 11. Measures of well-being and family and non-family role performance. The survey is to be conducted by face-to-face interview of a probability sample of the U.S. adult population. Sample size is 10,000 cases. A self-enumerated questionnaire will be filled out by the spouse or cohabiting partner of the respondent. Because of their importance for scientific and policy questions, persons in one-parent families and in families with step-children will be over-sampled. A longitudinal follow-up after five years is anticipated.